Living World Blues
by MacDuff
Summary: When organized Hollow attacks reek havok on Miami, the Gotei 13 form the Special Investigations Bureau to handle the problem. All hell breaks loose as a lowly Soul Reaper has to train four Gotei 13 officers in the ways of the living world.
1. Chapter 1

1

Before you start reading this fan fiction, I would like to state that this is **NOT** a Miami Vice/Bleach crossover, just a Bleach fan fic. The main character, James "Sonny" Crockett, is not same as the one from Miami Vice. Why their names are the same will be explained. Enjoy.


	2. Welcome to the Party Pal

1

Head Captain Yamamoto's Office: Five Days Ago

On any other day, there would be no reason for the five Soul Reapers to be gathered in Old Man Yama's office: Captain Jushiro Ukitake of Squad 13, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu of Squad 4, Squad 11 Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa and at the end of the line, towering over Yumichika, was James "Sonny" Crockett. A member of Squad 6, Sonny stood 6'2 and weighed about 215 pounds, light brown hair slicked back with stubble covering his handsome face. A look of aloofness was in his blue eyes: he had know idea why he was here with the other four. A Soul Reaper for ten years, a short time compared to others, he is on his way to a seated officer position, how ever he has been overlooked due to several problems with his performance. Not that he hasn't made a name for himself in that span of time, mostly because he's the infatuation of many female Soul Reapers and because he has on more than one occasion openly defied Captain Kuchiki. He also made waves when his Zanpakuto manifested it's self, it chose the form of two separate blades, both your standard katana style. The only other Soul Reaper with two Zanpakuto's is Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8,it's name being Katen Kyokotsu. Each of Sonny's blades have their own name: one is Kuroifuriko(Black Pedullum) and the other Akaishi(Red Death).They all stood quiet when Old Man Yama began to speak.

"Everyone, it has come to my attention that as of late, may of our missions require us to stay in the world of the living for extended periods of time. This has cause us many problems: mainly from the fact that the Soul Reapers we send cause more trouble than good. This is very detrimental to our cause, we cannot conduct ourselves in protecting the world of the living if we don't know how to act in the living world."

They all nodded at this comment: they knew it was true, especially Sonny. Many times he heard stories of how Soul Reapers have been arrested, almost killed, robbed etc. Sonny didn't have that problem, he remembers much about life in the living world .Old Man Yama continued.

"Any other time I might rebuff this, putting the purification of hollows above blending in. However, an incident in America as brought to light the need for such training. Hollows have been attacking a certain spot in America, at the behest of someone. This mission will require a very long stay in the living world. So I have decided to form a special unit of selected Soul Reapers who will be trained to go undercover in the living world on long term assignments: the Special Investigations Bureau. Lieutenant Abarai of Squad 6 will be the principle leader of the unit. I am sending the five of you to deal with it, while at the same time you will be the first of many teams in this unit. Crockett, step forward."

Sonny did what he was told post haste. While he disrespected Captain Kuchiki on occasion, he never did the same to Head Captain Yamamoto. Bowing, he stood strait as a board before he spoke.

"Yes Head Captain."

"Of all the Soul Reapers sent out to the living, you have shown a high degree of talent blending in and assimilating, besting both Rukia Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai."

"Thank you Head Captain."

"As unorthodox as this will sound, you having no officer rank, I hear by put you in charge of this team, as well as the senior field operator of the unit, making you it's second in command and head of training."

The four behind Sonny all had a different reaction: Isane went a light shade of red, Jushiro gave a small grin, Yumichika cringed and Byakuya stood quite. Sonny's jaw had dropped: a lowly Soul Reaper in command of officers? He said the first thing that came to his head before he could stop himself.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"James Crockett, you will not speak to the Head Captain like that", replied Captain Kuchiki in his usual baritone voice.

"Can it Captain, and stop calling me James Crockett. I'm not a noble or a member of your fucking clan. It's either Sonny or Crockett."

"You..."

"Byakuya relax." said a worried Jushiro as Captain Kuchiki reached for his weapon.

"Enough! Captain Kuchiki, as crass as he is, as of right now he his your superior and will be treated as such. Should you, or any of you raise weapon against him, the consequences will be sever. However, that doesn't mean you can abuse your subordinates."

"Of course Head Captain. I could never hurt a pretty lady like Lieutenant Kotetsu, or disrespect such a noble man as Captain Ukitake."

"What of the other two?"

"What about them?"

"Crockett..."

"Only kidding Head Captain. I will teat them all with respect and kindness."

Office of Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Two Days Ago

"Old Man Yama wants me dead, I know it."

"Why, because he made Captain Kuchiki have to follow your orders, the orders of a Soul Reaper who takes great pleaser in pissing off the head of the Kuchiki Family? Yeah, he wants you dead."

And people say you can trust men with tattoos. Since old Man Yama's announcement three days ago me and Lieutenant Renji Abarai have been working out the particulars of how the unit would operate, right now were's working on how to finance it.

"This is pissing me off Sonny. None of the other Captains or Lieutenants will help with paying for this unit!"

"Well, can you blame them? Your covered in tats and I'm just Soul Reaper who's loud mouth keeps him from a seated officer post and who graduated dead last at the academy: I wouldn't lend us money either. They all probably think we'll use it to get drunk and carouse with the ladies of the night. Don't worry about it, I got it covered."

"Really, what, you going to borrow money from 2nd Squads Lieutenant?"

"No, dickhead, I tried, fat ass turned me down flat. Last time I was in the living world I met a very powerful and connected leader of one of the many Hong Kong Triads, a man named Johnny Wong who tried to have me killed for eyeing his woman. He failed, and I told him that if he wanted to live he'd finance my endeavors in the living world. I get up to twenty million dollars American with just one phone call at any given moment. Money won't be a problem."

This put him at ease a little.

"Why American money?"

"Easy to convert, and most businesses, legit or otherwise, will always take American money if you have a lot of it. We're good."

"Alright, that's taken care, now on to the big question: why the hell is he sending those four with you and how do we operate with them?"

"I have no fucken idea. I mean come on, a seated officer who grooms more often than any woman I know, an attractive Lieutenant who I thin as a thing for me but is too embarassed about her height to do anything about it and two Captains: one that's a total asshole and one who could set off a TB epidemic for the first time in a hundred years. Answers the first part of the question, as for the second part, best way to operate would be to pair up. Me and Yumichika have had living world experience, so we each get a partner that has none. He can have Lieutenant Kotetsu and I'll buddy up with Captain Ukitake."

"What about Captain Kuchiki?"

"Fuck Renji, I forgot about him. Well, we are exiting into Karakura Town, maybe that Ichigo kid would be willing to join the party."

This made Renji laugh so hard he started to cry, took him a few to regain his composer.

"They'll kill each other! It wouldn't work."

"That may be the case, but I don't see any other option. Old Man Yama isn't going to let another officer on the mission. Byakuya will just have to grin and bare it."

The both of us sat back and sighed, sitting quiet for about three minutes before Renji asked about the mission.

"So how are you going to get to your destination?"

"Stop at Urahara Shop to pick up the Gigai, Ichigo and other various items, then fly out of Japan and land in Los Angeles, a city on the West Coast of America and drive to Miami, the target location."

"Why drive, can't you just get a plane to go strait to Miami?"

"I could, but I want to drive there so all the fuck ups, and there will be fuck ups, happen before we get to the target. Work out the kinks ahead of time so we can do what we were sent to do."

"Sounds like fun Sonny, think you will last?"

"I don't know Renji, I don't know."

Senkaimon, Two Days Later

I'm going to kill all these fucks. Five days, I gave them five days to set there affairs in order and take with them what they deemed nessicary. Jushiro was the only one to show up on time and with a smile on his face. The rest are late, and they have better have good reasons, including Byakuya.

"So, Jushiro, how do feel about seeing the world of the living? It's been what, close to two thousand years?"

"It has, and I am excited. I just hope my illness doesn't become a nucence."

"You'll be fine, just make sure you don't cough on anyone. TB hasn't been a problem in the modern world for many years, but we don't need to start an epidemic."

"Agreed. Oh, I see Lieutenant Kotetsu coming."

I did too, and she looked very flustered and tired.

"I am sorry for being late Mr. Crockett, I had a rough time sleeping and I woke up late and-."

"Slow down Isane, you're not in trouble, breath a bit.

"Sorry..."

She blushed a bit at that comment. I think that is the... twelfth time she's blushed when I'm around. Rumor is she has a secret infatuation for me, but she's so shy she would never admit it.

"No need to apologize, and call me Sonny, Isane. Your among friends."

"Oh, yes Mr... I mean Sonny

I heard footsteps from behind her, Yumichika was running as fast as he could to get to me, a bag being dragged behind him.

"What the fuck is that behind you Yumichika?"

"My-my things Sonny, you can't expect me to go to the world of the living-."

"You won't need all that Yumichika. What all is in..."

I was full of beauty products. This vain son of a bitch!

"You don't need a bag full of product Yumichika! What is your problem, do you really think you are that pretty? Did you bring this much crap with you when you went to the human world the last time?"

"Yes, I do, and I did. I want to look my best for the slobs in the living world."

"Get over yourself! The only thing that a bag that big will make you look like is a flaming queen, a homosexual if you will."

"A what!"

"Means you like to have sex with men. Picture that, I think you won't like it."

He stared a little, then when the image filled his head a look of terror took over his face and he tossed the bag a good two hundred yards.

"Thank you, you can get beauty items in the living world, but don't get as much. Now we just need to wait for Byakuya to get his royal ass-."

"I'm hear."

"AHHHHH!"

Sneaky bastard just appeared right behind me, causing me to scream like a bitch, witch made the rest of the party giggle. Damn him and his Shunpo.

"Okay, good thing I'm already dead or that would have killed me. Your late Byakuya, what the hell for?"

"I would prefer if you would use proper title when addressing me, James Crockett."

Let the lessons begin.

"Okay, class has started. Lesson One: Do not use honorific titles in the living world. It's not normal, especially in America, and will cause the people around us to give us strange looks. Use first names or last names, I don't care, but do not expect to be call by your full name, it's not done. Sorry Byakuya, but in the living world you are not a noble, just another human on the planet, so DO NOT correct or attack them. We good?"

They all nodded, except Byakuya, he blinked. I'll take that as a yes.

"Swell, now before we leave, we will be paired up with a partner. They will be such for the whole mission, allowing us to investigate without drawing attention to us traveling in a large group. There will be no picking by yourselves: I already have done that, each one of you with no living world experience will paired with someone who has. Yumichika, you will work with Isane."

"My pleasure Sonny, I would be happy to work with Ms. Kotetsu."

"Wonderful, keep your hands to yourself. Jushiro, your with me."

"Sounds delightful."

"Byakuya..."

Just from his face I could tell he scnsed that he was not going to like who he was going to be paired with. He may be a asshole, but he knows how to count: there's only five of us and he's the odd man out.

"Ichigo, is your partner. He's been informed and is waiting at Urahara Shop."

What happened next can only be described as this: Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki Family, regressed about 110 years, and in one quick, fluid motion punched me in the damn face. Everyone gasped, I swore a little and looked at him, his arm outstretched and the same look on his face as always.

"Damn, should have scene that coming. That hurt, and I'm going to let you get away with it. Now, if no one else has to hit me, lets get a move on."

We all exited, leaving for what is bound to be a really, really freaky trip to hell.

Urahara Shop 

When we all passed into the living world via the Gate, we appeared inside Kisuke Urahara's massive underground training area located under his shop. It looked like a battle ravaged desert, complete with deep cuts in the landscape(made by violent combat) and massive rock formations. Just as Jushiro came through the gate, ol Kisuke popped in front of me, hat and all.

"Sonny! It has been way to long my friend, how has life been treating you."

"I've been better Kisuke. So this is Ichigo?"

Standing next to Kisuke was a young man, about 5'11" with very orange hair...odd, but what do I know? We shook hands before he asked for my name.

"So you know my name, what's yours?"

"James Crockett, but most call me Sonny."

He started to laugh, always knew this would happen, someone but it together.

"Your joking, right? Sonny Crockett, I didn't think you guys got T.V. in the Soul Society!"

Jushiro tilted his head a bit, a look of confusion on his face. The others just stood there starting at Ichigo.

"What is so funny about your name Sonny? And what's a ... T.V.?"

"A TV,.or television is a device the humans use to entertain themselves. They watch shows, which are kind of live action stories, on this device. I'll explain later when you four see one for the first time. That is the reason he finds my name funny. When I died and entered the Soul Society, I lost my memories of the living world, all the bad ones at least, but for some damn reason I also forgot my real name. In the 1980's there was a television show titled "Miami Vice", and it's main character was a man by the name of James "Sonny" Crockett. Luck for me, I remembered that I loved that show when I was alive, so I took the main characters name for my own.."

Ichigo kept laughing, the four other Soul Reapers didn't get at all. Each one with it's own unique

"I Don't Know" face. I heaved a sigh and turned to Kisuke.

"You wouldn't by any chance have-."

"Miami Vice on DVD? Of course, I have all five seasons!"

"Why do you have all five seasons?"

"I like the show, I take it you want to show them a couple of episodes to school them?"

"Yeah, play a couple from Season 1, and toss in "Deliver Us From Evil' from Season 4, while they watch you and I can get things in order with the Gigai and... other items."

I turned to back to the four officers behind me.

"Oi! Follow me, you four are about to learn about the television and where I got my name from. Feel free to ask any questions while viewing it. Come along now children."

Three Hours Later

The show at quite an effect on certain members of our little band, but at least they all now know the origin of my name. Yumichika freely admitted that I was a little better looking than Don Johnson, but not by much. Isane found the music entertaining and the action sequences appealing. Byakuya just watched and sat still, no emotion, until we got to "Deliver Us From Evil", something about it made him show a small trace of emotion, either anger or sadness. Now Jushiro, he had a grin from ear to ear, he had fully enjoyed the two episodes they watched, enjoyed it very much. He was like a kid, asking so many questions about the show, the plot etc. But the one thing that really got him were the guns. As soon as a weapon was draw he got real close to the T.V. and watch in amazement. The others scattered to other parts of the store to wait for their Gigai to be ready, but ol Shiro was stuck on me.

"That was very enjoyable Sonny! So that is how the humans entertain themselves?"

"Yep, there are literally thousands of different shows on T.V., not counting movies. You really liked that didn't you"

"Yes, very much, it was very fun to watch."

"I'll see if Kisuke will let us take DVD's with us."

"May I ask a question Sonny."

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

"This Special Investigations Bureau, from watching the show, is it a stretch to say that we are much like the Vice squad, being that we are sent to go undercover and use whatever means to get the job done?"

"Ya know, it is kind of like that. I never put the two together. Well, lets go see if Kisuke has our Gigai."

We both left the back room to make our way to the front of store, and on the floor were four human shaped lumps on the floor each covered with white sheets. We all looked at the sight, feeling very weird.

"You don't get many customers do you Kisuke?"

"What makes you say that Sonny?"

"Well, if someone was to walk in right now they would think you and Ichigo are keeping four dead bodies in the store next to the candy display. It's very weird Kisuke."

"That hurts Sonny."

"(points to the four behind him) You four know witch one is yours and how to get in them?"

They nodded.

"Hop in then, mines in the back. Call me when your done."

Leaving them alone I wandered back into the stock room, moved a couple boxes of wax lips and sitting in a chair under a tarp was my Gigai, dressed in my preferred style. A black Hawiain style shirt with a white Armani suit jacket paired with dark blue jeans and white Converses. Simple yet effective. Once all the kinks were worked out I returned to the store front, and a unholy sight befell my eyes

"Good grief their naked."

The four Soul Reapers were naked, for the most part. The three males had their sheets covering their lower halves, Nanao had her sheet covering her entire body. She was not happy.

"I'm a little uncomfortable right now..."

"Sorry! I assumed that Kisuke had yours dressed too, like mine was. Why would want to see those three naked?"

"WHAT!"

Isane went red as hell, although I can't tell if it was because it was rage or embarrassment.

"Whoa, sorry , just a joke. Kisuke should have temporary clothing for you. When we get to the States we'll go shopping to get you more cloths. KISUKE!"

He popped his head out from behind a curtain with his fan and a stupid grin.

"Asshole, cloths, show them were they are and make sure they know which gender of clothing they belong to!"

"Yes sir! Everyone follow me items of clothing are right here. Men's are on the left, women on the right."

They filed into the changing room passing Kisuke, and when the last one went passed he walked over to me.

"As for you, I have a gift for you. Be right back."

"If it's what I think it is, I can't wait."

He left and came back a short time later, carrying a black leather shoulder holster, a silver case and a boy of six cell phones.. He handed me the holster and I put it on before I opened the case, a silver hand gun with a black grip.

"Smith & Wesson 4506-1, very nice Kisuke, an upgrade from my usual S&W 645."

I gave it a once over, making sure that nothing was broken or out of place on it..

"You've done it again my friend, you always know how to please me."

" I even had special springs put in for you, if you know what I mean."

"Special springs... oh boy, that means I can use the .45 Super round, I am appeased."

Right about now your wondering how a Soul Reaper knows his way around guns. First time in the living world I saw a ad for a local firearms usage class, so I attended it and learned the basics of firearms usage and safety. Then I did more research on my own, now when ever I enter the living world, I always carry. Took a liking to Smith & Wesson and had Kisuke acquire me a .45 caliber

645. Now I carry the 4506-1. I took the clip in the box, slammed it into the gun and pulled the slide, chambering the first round. I holstered the weapon and continued to chat with Kisuke

.

"So Sonny, are the rest of your little posse allowed to carry a gun?"

"Don't know yet, I have Renji sending in the request to Old Man Yama for approval, I should know by the time we land in L.A. tomorrow. Hope he says yes. Other than that, everything else is set: I contacted my Yakuza money man and got the money and safe passage through customs at LAX. Got the hotel in L.A. set up to, a suite built for a group of six. Got the car set up too for the cross country trip and guess what I managed to wrangle for our ride: a black 1966 Lincoln Continental."

"Classy ride, what's the rental fee?"

"Rental fee, HA! I bought the damn thing.(Looks back at the dressing room) Oh my god..."

They had finished dressing, and it was scary. Yumichika managed to find the clothes he wore last time he was here, light purple shirt with white pants. Isane found a semi decent sun dress, but the loud floral pattern does no favors to her figure. Byakuya pick ugly green shorts paired with flip flops and a very old brown hoodie. Jushiro managed to look the best out of all of them, finding the only pair of jeans and semi regular looking tennis shoes... and a pink fucken shirt, what is the world coming to.

"Yeah, we are definitely getting all of you new cloths when we get to L.A. Last but not least(tosses each of them a cell phone) a cell phone for each of you. Use it as a guide when we get to America, I had GPS installed in them so you won't get lost.(Looks at watch) Ok, it's now five after twelve, let make our way to the airport, I'll explain how to use the your phones on the way there."


	3. LA Baby

1

United Airlines Flight 68, Tokyo to LA

Four hours after arriving in the living world the six of them were somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, flying first class. The airport had been a little awkward: if it wasn't people staring at the four Soul Reapers who were poorly dressed, it was Yumichika's fear of the metal detectors and Jushiro OD'ing on coffee at the airport cafe(Sonny had him try it, now he knows coffee makes Jushiro very jumpy and overly friendly to random strangers.) Back on the plane, there were seated not based on their partners, but rather they just picked who to sit next to. At the back of the row on the left were Jushiro and Byakuya, four rows ahead sat Yumichika and Ichigo, and three rows ahead of them were Sonny and Isane. Each pair was engrossed in conversation about the experience that each was going to have in the world of the living, and in America.

Sonny and Isane's Conversation

Two hours into our flight and none of them have suffered a breakdown being this high up in the air in a big metal tube with wings. I've occupided myself with a old volume of _The Running Man_ by Richard Bachman I found in the seat in front of me. Isane was staring out the window, admiring the ocean below and the clouds. Time to engage in some conversation.

"Big ocean isn't it?"

"Huh! Oh, yes it is. Seems like it goes on forever."

A touch of nervous energy was evident in her voice. Kind of cute, but it's time to get her to be less of a nervous wreck.

"Isane, feel free to ask me any question you want, I don't bite, trust me. I only nibble a little."

She giggled and went red, as usual. Then I noticed the wheels in her head begin to turn, t thinking of something to ask me. Took about three minute for her to think of a question.

"Sonny... do you think I'm a freak?"

That one caught me off guard a little, made put my book down.

"No, why? Do you think you are a freak?"

"I don't know..."

"Why do you think you are a freak?"

"Because I'm... so tall compared to others. I'm taller that Captain Kuchiki and it's not normal for a woman to be as tall as a man."

"There is nothing wrong with being tall woman Isane. There's a word to describe a woman like you... statuesque."

"Statuesque?"

"Yes. It has many different meanings, depending on the usage, but the overall definition is a woman having a pleasing shape. You are a fine example of the word: your added height has given you long, shapely legs the go rather well with your slim waist and delicate features."

"Really(smiles and blushes)thank you, no ones ever complemented me like that before."

"My pleasure."

"Sweet talking your girlfriend Sonny!"

That wise ass Ichigo was ease dropping, his comment made both me and Isane turn red.

"One more comment like that Ichigo and I'll toss your ass out the damn plane. Don't even think of saying something in return, you'll just make an ass of yourself."

Yumichika and Ichigo's Conversation

"I'd take his advice Ichigo, he's not one for playing around with threats."

"Please, the dude looks like a drug dealer, he's not even an ranked Soul Reaper."

Yumichika had a laugh at Ichigo's rather shallow assumption of the man sitting ahead of him. This made Ichigo cross.

"What's so damn funny Yumichika!"

"You, assuming that just because he's not ranked that he's weak. Thinking like that will get you hurt."

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"Don't know many details about him, all I know is that after he graduated the Academy he was mentored by Captain Shunsui Kyoraku in the ways of two weapon fighting and various other disciplines.

"The dude with the pink kimono? Explains's the facial hair and his way with the ladies."

"Oh he didn't need help with wooing the girls, he was doing that at the Academy. Back to the topic, rumor is he defeated Captain Kyoraku on their last day of training, even after the Captain released his Zanpakuto."

"Shit, did Sonny have his Zanpakuto released too?"

"No, according to the rumor, I should also note that Sonny is also the only other Soul Reaper who's Zanpakuto manifested in the form of two separate blades: Kuroifuriko and Akaishi."

"Black Pedullum and Red Death, what's with the creepy names? Seem a little out of character for him."

"Apparently not all is well inside the soul of Sonny Crockett, after all, the Zanpakuto is a manifestation of ones soul, Ichigo. Their deary nature somehow prevents him from releasing his Shikai."

"Wait a minute Yumichika, he can't release his Shikai?"

"Nope, he learned the names of his Zanpakuto a year ago but he can't get them to cooperate. Shame really, that's what's keeping him from becoming a seated officer."

Jushiro and Byakuya's Conversation

The two Captains sat in the back of the row, each reading a different magazine: Jushiro was reading a current copy of Rolling Stone and Byakuya was thumbing through a not very recent copy of Popular Mechanics, each minding each others business. That is, until Jushiro decided it was time to pester Byakuya.

"Why did you pick him for your Squad, Byakuya?"

Byakuya glanced over at Jushiro, and in his usual cold demeanor responded to him.

"What do you mean, Jushiro?"

"He's nothing like the men who you tend to recruit for your squad. He frequently breaks the rules to achieve his goals, never uses proper greetings and enjoys making you angry. Not to mention his record at the Academy: he had abysmal kido skills, never turned in assignments on time and disrespected his teachers on a regular basis. The only reason he managed to graduate dead last in his class was his hand to hand combat and sword skills, and the fact that whatever he couldn't do with skill or natural talent he improvised to his advantage. The complete opposite of every other man in your Squad. Yet you hand picked him and sent him to train under Shunsui. Why?"

In his mind, Byakuya had to agree with the older Captain. Sonny was the polar opposite of the noble Kuchiki. Yet he still picked him. He had a reason, but he wasn't going to tell Jushiro, for saying the reason would bring up unhappy memories of the past.

"I have my reasons, let's just say that we share something in common, and leave it at that."

"(Voice over PA) Ladies and gentlemen this is your Captain speaking, we are now of final approach to Los Angeles International, please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing."

After their seatbelts are fastened, Sonny turned back to the four sitting behind him to address them.

"Remember to have your passports ready when they ask to see them, and Yumichika, don't freak out at the metal detector again, can't afford to pay for another one."

Outside LAX Terminal

God damn parking jockey, if he spent more time on his job and not laughing at my outfit or staring at Isane's chest he'd have got a bigger tip. Instead he got my foot crammed up his ass. That was after he told me were to find the car of course, don't need to spend hours hunting for a car and waste time. While we made our way to said car, I heard a slight laugh from a certain fifth seat.

"What's so fucking funny Yumichika?"

"He laughing about the way to wailed on that parking jockey when he call you a tasteless son of a bitch."

"Did I ask you Ichigo? And I didn't wail on him because he hated my cloths, Jushiro can back me up on that."

"Yes, I noticed that the "parking jockey" as you call him, was leering at Isane. I decided to let Sonny handle him whatever way he wanted."

"He stuffed him thought a windsheild"

"For once, I agree with Ichigo, Sonny did not handle it well"

Swell, now Byakuya is taking Ichigo's side, I think hell just froze over. We finally found the car: a black 1966 Lincoln Continental. Not very economical in today's oil economy, but it's long and can easily fit six people in comfort. Plus it's just strait up cool. I did a quick once over of the interior and noticed that the front consoul had been retrofitted to incorporated a very recent stereo with built in CD player and MP3 hook up. Nifty little upgrade. Now to decided seating arrangement.

"I give you the automobile, the most common and easiest way to travel in the living world. Not as fast as flying, but somehow more enjoyable. I'm the one who will be driving, so you five decided who's sitting were. Three in t he back seat and two more in the front."

Almost immediately the shouting started, and then I regretted letting them choose were to sit,. Yumichika and Ichigo were getting red in the face yelling over who got stuck with bitch, Isane couldn't get a word in, Jushiro was trying to calm them down and Byakuya just stood there with his eyes closed.

"HEY! Seems you five can't be adults and choose for yourselves, so I'll fucking do it. Byakuya, Jushiro, you two share the front with me. You three, in the back. And I swear if I hear you two asshats(points at Ichigo and Yumichika) start to ague about who sits bitch I'll stuff you both in the trunk. So get in and shut-."

My phone, well "Spirt Phone", as I call it, started to ring. Wonder what Renji wants.

"Hello...wait wait! Now...can he wait, we haven't left the damn airport...I don't care I'm not setting up that window in a public place, people will notice...he said he can wait...Thank you."

I hung up the phone and ran around to the font of the car.

"Everybody in now!"

"Sonny, what-?"

"Old Man Yama wants a chat Isane and he gave me an hour to get us to a more secluded location so get in the damn car all of you!"

They all dove in the car and buckled up by the time I had the car started and running. When the last seat belt clicked I peeled out of the parking lot to our hotel.

Hotel Bel Air, The Presidential Suite, Twenty Minutes Later

Even that stone faced bastard Byakuya had to admire the grader of our temporary home, The Presidential Suite at the Hotel Bel Air. The living area was huge, with stone floors in limestone and polished marble, smooth, pale plaster walls, natural wood ceilings and rich finishes and textures with bold strokes of color in furnishings were melded to create a confident style that complements the glorious garden atmosphere, complete with a grand piano and a gas fire place. The bedrooms we just as swank. There was four of them: two with two beds and two with one bed, each with a gas fire place, flat screen T.V. and a bathroom. And of course, that bathrooms were marble and stone. We still had forty minutes left in our deadline, so now would be a good time to divide the rooms up.

"I can assume that no one will object to Isane having one of the single bedrooms, being that I don't think she wants to undress in front of us men folk?"

No one objected, so I motioned for her to pick one and get cozy. Then Jushiro added to the conversation.

"You should have the other one Sonny, seeing as you are the leader of this little endeavor, it's only right that you have a room all to yourself."

"Okay, soooo, does that me you and Byakuya are sharing one of the two bed bedrooms, because(gets closer to Jushiro)if he has to share a room with one of the other two, we will be one short because he WILL kill them"

"Too right: Byakuya, you and I will share a room. Ichigo and Yumichika will share the other. Now lets go and get settled while Sonny has his conversation with Head Captain Yamamoto."

The scattered, leaving me in the living room.

"Hope this room is sound proof."

I took out my phone, did a quick menu serf then placed it on the floor. As soon as it was on the floor a large purple square started to form. Once formed, a portal opened into the Soul Society, reviling Renji and Yamamoto sitting in a room. I bowed, but he was having none of the pleasantries.

"What is this I hear of you using a firearm! Have you no honor!"

"(Un holsters weapon)Yes, I carry a gun, so what? This isn't the Soul Society, you can't whip out a sword in the 21st Century and expect results okay? The United States, while a rich nation, is a lot more dangerous than Japan, and because no one in the Gotei 13 or the Central 46 would fund us, I've had to do business with less than desirable people, people that could come calling for blood if things go wrong. So yeah, I carry a gun, and I need the other five to be allowed to carry as well."

He just stared at me for a while before he answered me.

"Very well, you and the others are allowed to carry fire arms, is there anything else we need to discuss Sonny."

"Yes Head Captain, I need the time restriction on living world visits lifted. In order for this unit to work, we can't have a set time to return. With undercover assignments like this, I could take weeks just to make contacts that can get us to whoever is behind the attacks."

"I understand, for the Special Investigations Bureau, all time restrictions are lifted, you will return when the mission is complete. You will also be allowed to return to the living world whenever you need to: I will have a portal put into your offices, witch are located at the Squad 6 barracks. Good luck."

The portal vanished just as quick as it appeared. The rest of the team returned and took seats on various furniture pieces.

"Okay, good news, this operation has no time restriction. Also, since we were forced hear, we'll be taking the rest of the day off to enjoy the room and get some rest. Tomorrow we will first get all of you better cloths, then we well go shopping for one of these(holds up weapon).

Ichigo knew what it was because he's living, Jushiro knew what it was from seeing Miami Vice. The rest were curious.

"This is a handgun, the most common weapon used in the living world. It comes in different sizes, colors, appearances and caliber. More will be explained later. Now go relax."

Walking over to the piano, I started to play a selection from "The Nutcracker", Waltz of the Flowers to be exact. Everyone just went mellow and the strands of my playing filled the room.


	4. Rodeo Drive

1

Hotel Bel Air, The Presidential Suite

A loud rapping at the suite door woke me from me sleep. "What the fuck. . ." I looked at the clock, it was 8:03. Great, four hours of sleep is about all I was going to get. I was up all night watch _Miami Vice _with Jushiro answering all questions he had. We got through season's one and two, and he soaked it up, he had way to much fun watching it.

I rolled out of bed when the rapping at the door continued. I knew who it was: one of Johnny Wong's American associates with the order I placed last night. All I had on was my jeans, I was to tired to take them off . Exiting my room, I ran into Isane, guess the rapping woke her up. All she had on was a robe, and blushed a little when she saw me with my shirt off.

"Morning babe."

"Oh, huh, good morning Sonny."

Such a meek girl. I answered the front door and standing there was a small man with a large case and a envelope with him. "Courtesy of Mr. Wong, Crockett. He would like you to relax on the favors for a while."

"Here's the money, and tell Wong that if he likes living he'll keep his mouth shut."

I handed him the money and he handed me the case. I closed the door and walked the case to a nearby table. "Isane, be a doll and wake up the rest of our party and have them come out here."

"Of course."

Fifteen minutes later Isane, Byakuya, Ichigo, Jushiro and Yumichika were dressed and gathered around the case. "Good morning everyone. I bet your wondering what is in the case, but that will have to wait until all of you have better cloths. We'll grab some breakfast down stairs then head off to the clothing capital of the world: Rodeo Drive. You go with your partner to whatever store you want and buy what ever you want, courtesy of Johnny Wong."

I pulled the envelope out and removed the six bank cards inside, and gave each person one. "Use these to pay, they're a special card that takes money out of the bank to pay for items electronically. Let us be going"

Armani Store. Jushiro and Sonny

"Well Jushiro, what do you think? What suits you."

Me and him wandered the store, looking for what would suit his tastes. So far we have narrowed it down to the suits, ones in, how do I put this, eclectic colors. As hard as this may be to admit, I think watching you know what all night has influenced what he wants. Can you say Tubbs?

"I don't know Sonny, I like these ones right here, but I don't know which one I want to purchase."

"We have twenty million dollars in the bank, you can buy them all if you want."

He thought about it, and just from his expression I knew that was what he was planning on doing. I located a sales person and flagged him over. "Excuse me, my friend would like to try on the black on turquoise suit right there."

"Of corse sir."

The sales person went to the back and found the suit in Jushiro's size and brought it to him to try on. He found the dressing room and went in, then came out wearing said suit. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way my white haired friend, but that looks good on you."

"Thank you Sonny, I have to agree it does suit me well. And I thing I'll take your advice and by all the of them."

"Of course you will. When your done paying for them we have a couple of other stops to make for other clothing items. In the mean time, there are some shirts and suit jackets I have my eye on."

D&G. Yumichika and Isane

Isane was dismayed at how much better at shopping Yumichika was tan her. He already had several bags of items for himself with more to come, she still had yet to pick anything for herself. Every time she found something she liked, she would put it back, reasoning that it would not look good on her.

"Have a problem Isane?"

Yumichika had snuck up behind her and gave her a startle. She squeaked and whipped around to face him. "Damn it Yumichika you scared me!"

"I wasn't my intention. I just couldn't help but notice that you haven't pick out anything to wear yet. Are you having trouble?"

Isane lowered her head a little before answering. "All these cloths look nice, but what if they don't look good on me? I don't think they had girls as tall as me in mind when they made them."

Yumichika put an arm around the tall Lieutenant. "Come now Isane, your putting yourself down before you even try them on. What would your crush think of that?"

She went red, knowing who he was talking about. Of all the women in the Soul Society who fawn over Sonny, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu of Squad 4 had the bad luck to fall madly in love with him. It wasn't cupids arrow that struck her when he paid a visit to the Squad 4 barracks ten years ago, it was cupid's war hammer over her head. She went back to what he had told her on the plane over hear, repeating the complements he had said to her. It made her smile.

"Your right Yumichika, what would he think of me. I'll go try on some cloths."

He flashed a cheery smile as she scooped up the cloths she had first decided against and went to the dressing rooms. In his head he had a little laugh to himself imagining how shocked Isane would be when she found out that Sonny was just head over heels for her as she was for him. Now he began to think how long it would take for the two to tell each other.

Hugo Boss. Ichigo and Byakuya

"You really are an asshole!"

Compared to the other pairs shopping trips, Ichigo and Byakuya were not getting along and using all their restrain to not beat the shit out of each other.

"Could you please refrain from using such language at me."

"What! You are an asshole! We've been her for an hour and every time a girl comes over to talk to you, you're just a rude bastard. You made one of them cry!"

"They were not suitable to be in my presence."

Byakuya turned his back to Ichigo, a movement that allowed Ichigo the window to hit Byakuya with a imaginary hammer. He was reaching his limit with the noble, why did he have to be stuck with him? He knew why: Ichigo was the last minute addition to the mission whose only reason for being there was to be paired with Byakuya, a man who almost let his own sister be executed.

Ichigo had to do something to stop the overt asshole attitude being projected to the public by his partner. So he did the one thing he could do, call Sonny. He put some distance between himself and Byakuya then pulled out his phone and dialed Sonny.

"Crockett."

"Byakuya's a prick!"

"What else is new? I'm in his squad for fucks sake."

"I mean he's making girls cry by being a insufferable dickhead. They come up to him because of his looks and he treats them like crap.!"

"Oh, that kind of prick. Ok Ichigo, I got it."

Sonny hung up the phone before Ichigo could hand over his phone. Then at the other side of the store the familiar ring of Byakuya's phone rang out. He quickly answered.

"Hello."

"What the fuck did I tell you about your elitist attitude?"

"Excuse me?"

"Newsflash: YOU ARE NOT NOBILITY IN THE LIVING WORLD! You're just a good looking piece of ass that both women and a few men will want to either have your number or get some sexual action with you. While you don't have to entertain the human request, you do not pull the "you're a dirty peasant" card."

"You have some nerve-."

"What , ordering you around? Blame Old Man Yama. I better not get another call about you throwing your noble weight around, or I will attempt to kick your ass. I might fail, but I will try."

Byakuya hung up his phone and rammed it back in his pocket. He was not happy that Ichigo had called Sonny, nor was he happy that a lowly soul reaper had just barked and berated him like a child. It was only Byakuya that got the brunt of Sonny's foul mouth and disrespect, not his sister of his grandfather. Sonny enjoyed Rukia and showed great respect to the elder Kuchiki, but took a almost sick glee in pestering Byakuya. He wanted to vent, but a thought crossed his mind, the same thought he had the day he hand picked Sonny Crockett for Squad 6. Anyone with the balls to disrespect a Kuchiki must have some hidden potential somewhere, even if it took years of abuse. A slight smile crossed Byakuya's face at the thought, then went back to what he was doing.

"Excuse me Miss, does this shirt come in a very light blue?"

Rodeo Drive. Sonny and Jushiro

We have had our fill and bought a shitload of new cloths, some which we were wearing right now. Jushiro was wearing the black on turquoise suit, I had on a white suit with a grey shirt and green tie. They had put there items in the trunk of the car and were now wandering Rodeo Drive engaged in conversion.

"Remember this: in a city as large as this, and there are many large ones in this country, dressing like we are now can come with some very annoying problems."

"Such as?"

The words had barely left his lips when three mean looking gang bangers came out of the shadows9during midday too) and made a cheap human wall in front of us. "Hey Holmes, where you two going?"

I looked at Jushiro and began the lesson "These are gang bangers, stupid pissed off youths who think criminal activities makes them big men. And they very much don't like white people."

The one in the middle spoke again. "What did you say bitch?"

"Hey Jushiro, care to guess which one is the alpha dickhead?"

"I'd rather not Sonny."

There was a nervous tinge in his voice, I don't blame him, he has no weapon on him. The middle one whipped out a .38 revolver from his waist, turned it sideways and aimed it at us and his friends pulled switchblades."You wanna talk big now bitch?"

"The one with the gun is the leader. See he thinks that a little .38 and two knives are going to scare us into handing over our money. In any other situation that is the safe way to go. But, there is one way to scare of three bitches."

"What is that one way Sonny?"

I'm glad he asked. I put on a wide smile for our would be muggers. "What you smiling for?"

My answer was to draw my gun with inhuman quickness and put the barrel to his forehead "Yea mother fuckers! What now big man, you gonna ask for our money now?"

The banger stated to sweat. "No answer huh? Here's how it's going to play out: you can shoot me, but that tiny .38 along with the cock eyed way your aiming guarantee that I will live. However, my big hitting .45 will go right through your pizzy ass head and let the cherry pie flow on the side walk. What's it going to be?"

They didn't take long to think about the answer. "You know whitey, you can have our toys, we'll go bother some one else."

They dropped their weapons and hauled ass down the street while I laughed at them. When they tuned a corner I picked up their discarded weapons.

"He who as the bigger gun," I waved my gun a little, "Makes the rules. Here endth the lesson."

"That was. . . a little-."

"Scarey, worried about me? All the other soul reapers got sweet missions in nice places like Karakura Town. Me, I always got tasked with unpleasant assignments in Hong Kong, Tokyo, Saigon and other crime heavy hot spots in Asia."

Jushiro commented on that while I pocketed the weapons and holstered my gun. "So you had to deal with rather unfriendly characters."

"Too right my friend, and you'd be correct in assuming that the gangland mentality has rubbed off I me? It has, but I am still a soul reaper loyal to the Gotei 13. Let's get back to the car."

Hotel Bel Air, The Presidential Suite

It was close to five thirty when we got back to the room. A package from Urahara was waiting in front of the door. Everyone was wearing something they had bought and still running on unused energy, which was good because there was still the matter of the morning delivery from Johnny Wong.

"All right everyone gather around the case. As you all may know last night Old Man Yama allowed the use of guns while we're hear in the living world. So I called Johnny Wong and had one of his L.A. weapon dealers bring over a case full of them."

I flicked open the latches on the case and opened it. Just as I asked for: twelve Beretta 92FS, six of which were the Beretta 92FS Inox(stainless steel). Included was eight boxes of 9mm ammo, about four dozen empty clips and a collection of holsters(several shoulder holsters and several waist holsters)

"A case of Beretta 92FS 9mm handguns. Good weapon, easy to master and even easier to acquire ammo for. Everybody get one, two if you feel like you the extra bang and a holster. One last note, the ones in stainless steel are the same as the black ones, there just a different color. Pick away."

The group looked over the selection and made their choices: Ichigo picked two regular ones, Yumichika took two in stainless steel, Jushiro picked one regular as did Byakuya and Isane picked a stainless steel one. While they were doing that I opened the package that was left for me. Taped to the box was a note:

_Sonny,_

_I just watched Training Day and the lead character made me think of you. I got you a gift after finishing the movie. Enjoy!._

Under the note was another S&W 4506-1 and a double shoulder holster. He always knows how to make me happy. I set up my new rig just as everyone else got their's in order.

"You all look so good right now. Tomorrow you'll learn how to use them, our day is done. One last thing though. During my time in the living world I have used the identity of Evan MacTavish, a middle man and gun runner for Johnny Wong. That criminal idenity has allowed me to hunt hollows in some of the seediest underworld's in south Asia. That has changed, as of yesterday Evan MacTavish as spilt amicably with Johnny Wong and as started his own crew: the five of you."

That didn't sit well with you know who. "We are to masquerade as criminals?"

"Yes Byakuya, you are. No name changes are needed, except for Ichigo, because your all dead. Ichigo think of a name tonight. Some advice, don't let your undercover persona take over your true self: the line between good and bad is a easy one to cross. Here endth the lesson. Now relax."


	5. Importaint Notice to the Fans

1

To all my loyal fans, I regret to inform you that due to financial situations I may not have internet access at my house for a while. I don't know that for sure, this is just a cautionary notice. Regardless, even without internet I will continue to write chapters for my stories and try my best to update them when I'm at a friends house or some other means.

This is not a notice of hiatus, just a note to say that updates may be few and far between. I stress that this is just a warning, I may still have internet. If I do, this notice will be taken down. Thank you to all who enjoy my stories and I hope that I can continue to update.

Sincerely,

MacDuff


End file.
